Meeting platforms (e.g., a client/server arrangement) that facilitate scheduling and hosting of meetings with multiple participants via participant computing devices have been in use for some time. Such meeting platforms typically provide participants with the ability, via their computing devices, to schedule, initiate, join and conduct meetings between two or more people.
Meeting platforms have been enhanced over the years to include a number of features, including the usage of presence for participants as well as facilitating audio and/or video meetings between participants distanced from each other at a number of locations. However, despite such enhancements, there can still be difficulties in scheduling a meeting at times based upon the travel schedules of people. For example, it may be desirable to establish a meeting between two or more participants where at least one of the participants is traveling, but the exact time cannot be established until after it is known when the participant has arrived at his or her destination and is available to participate in the meeting.